Indiana State Department of Health RFA-FD-12-01 PI: Scott Gilliam Advancing Conformance with VNRFRPS Project Summary/Abstract This funding opportunity will allow Indiana to contribute to a nationally integrated food safety system by attaining full conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) over the next five years at the state level and assist local health departments in Indiana with enrollment and implementation of the VNRFRPS. Marketing efforts will focus on creating a culture where retail standards are identified as a priority by promoting their public health significance. The ISDH FPP will contribute to the upcoming 2013 Public Health Accreditation Application to ensure the Center for Disease Control and Prevention's 10 Essential Services are being met by the agency. Conformance with VNRFPRS will align with the ISDH mission to promote and provide essential public health services to protect Indiana communities in the planning, delivery, and evaluation of public health services and is considered as equivalent to this accreditation by the Public health Accreditation board. Solutions to the nine VNRFRPS Standards will be carefully evaluated for duplicability and as efficient and innovative models for other retail regulatory bodies both at the local and national level. Conformance with these program standards will help Indiana contribute to Federal and other State Programs to better direct regulatory activities at reducing foodborne illness hazards in retail facilities. Compliance with the standards translates to greater capability to respond via established relationships with other partners with the food industry, academia, and epidemiology groups. The Standards require the goals and objectives to be date driven, so the electronic CodePal data collection and inspection management system will be expanded. 1